


Presents First~

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College student Changkyun, M/M, Sugar Daddy, changki, sugar daddy kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Good afternoon,” Mr. Yoo began, his voice sounding sexy and melodic, and Changkyun knew at that moment- he had to have him. He was obviously rich, hot, and everything Changkyun could ever ask for in a man.[Changki/Sugar Daddy AU]





	Presents First~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + Sugar Daddy AU"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Alright class, welcome our guest speaker- Mr. Yoo,” Changkyun’s professor said, clapping happily as the man in question bowed his head, his brown hair falling slightly out of place on his forehead. He was dressed to the nines, fit body accentuated with a form-fitting pinstripe suit, his slicked back hair framing his gorgeous face. He seemed far too young to be a ‘respectable businessman’ like his teacher had talked about earlier that week, and also far too sexy to be spending all of his time cooped up in an office building. He could be a high-end prostitute, or at least a pretty damn good salesman. Changkyun’s jaw practically dropped to the floor when he made eye-contact with the man, and the man in question quirked an eyebrow, chuckling lightly before speaking.

“Good afternoon,” Mr. Yoo began, his voice sounding sexy and melodic, and Changkyun knew at that moment- he had to have him. He was obviously rich, hot, and everything Changkyun could ever ask for in a man, there was no way he was going to let him slip through his fingers. Gazing up at the guest speaker, Changkyun bit his lip, unknowingly displaying every single sexual thought that crossed his mind to the man. Mr. Yoo observed the clearly _intrigued_ student, thinking his blatant behavior was both adorable and oddly sexy. He wanted to get to know him, to hear him speak- figure out what was going on in his head.

At the end of the speech, Mr. Yoo looked around the class, noticing that there wasn’t a single student asleep- which was a step-up from his last presentation. He smiled, and crossed his arms, nodding to himself.

“So, does anyone have any questions?” Mr. Yoo asked, and after a few seconds of silence, Changkyun raised his hand, giving the man a small smile. Nodding his head, Mr. Yoo gestured for the boy to speak, eager to hear what he had to say. 

“Can I have your business card?” Changkyun asked, and the room was dead silent as Mr. Yoo raised his eyebrows, looking a mixture of surprised and impressed, giving the boy an up-down. 

“Oh sure, I’ll give it to you after class. Any other questions?” Mr. Yoo replied, chuckling nervously as he looked around the room, and at the overwhelming lack of response, he nodded his head, looking over at the teacher. “I guess I’m done here,” he said, and their teacher smiled brightly, facing his students.

“Alright, let’s give a round of applause to Mr. Yoo!” he said, and the class clapped. “And class is dismissed,” he finished, and, upon saying this, the class began getting up and exiting the room, saying their farewells to the teacher and guest speaker. Changkyun, however, stayed back, eyes following Mr. Yoo until he watched the man exit as well, and then he got up, following after him. In the hallway, Changkyun approached the businessman, giving him a long look. 

“Here you go,” Mr. Yoo said, handing the boy his card. Changkyun smirked, taking the card and brushing his fingers against the older man’s, feeling a spark between them. Reading the information, Changkyun licked his lip, pocketing the card and giving Mr. Yoo a playful look.

“Thank you… Kihyun,” Changkyun said, calling the man by his first name without honorifics, hoping to get under his skin just a little bit. Raising his eyebrows, Mr. Yoo, or, Kihyun, gave the boy a curious look, surprised with his forwardness, but not entirely minding it. It had been a while since he’d encountered such a cheeky boy, especially one that was so… delectable.

“Give me a call sometime,” Kihyun replied, and then glanced around, hoping that there weren’t any other people in the hall considering how questionable their conversation was. Changkyun smiled, eagerness evident in his eyes as he nodded.

“I will~”

* * *

“Changkyunnie~ I’m home, and I brought presents~” Kihyun trilled out, entering his giant penthouse apartment, holding dozens of bags displaying designer names. Jumping up from his place on Kihyun’s plush but stylish couch, Changkyun squealed, running up to Kihyun with hurried steps, eager to see both his sugar daddy, and all of the gifts he was carrying. Smiling fondly at the cute behavior from his favorite boy, Kihyun walked into the room, setting down the bags onto the counter and then arranging his suit shirt, trying to look more presentable.

“Ah you look so handsome~ thank you for all the gifts,” Changkyun said, smiling as sweetly as possible, leaning over to give Kihyun a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away, Changkyun lets out a tiny noise of surprise, blinking rapidly as Kihyun presses his lips against his own again, this time with slightly more desperation. Tugging on Kihyun’s collar, Changkyun pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Presents first, sex later~ okay?” Changkyun said, giving Kihyun a long look, deadest on getting his gifts, smiling cheekily. Kihyun nodded with hearts in his eyes, completely whipped for the much younger man, stepping back.

“You’re right honey~ you can open them now~” Kihyun prompted, but Changkyun was already digging into the bags, bouncing up and down in excitement. Pulling out piece after piece, Changkyun gave Kihyun an excited smile, glee evident in his eyes. Kihyun smiled, happy that Changkyun was content with his gifts, already familiar with his personal style and taste but still proud of himself for making the boy so giddy. After opening every bag, Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders, giving him a grateful hug.

“Thank you again, Kihyun-hyung~” Changkyun said against Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun gasped a little at the honorific- Changkyun had said a few months ago, after they’d first gotten together, that Kihyun was too old to be his ‘hyung’, even though Kihyun had personally requested it. It made Kihyun feel all tingly inside, a warmth spreading throughout his body. Pulling away from Kihyun, Changkyun smiled cutely, grabbing all of his new clothes and pressing them to his chest.

“Do you want me to give you a fashion show with all my new clothes, hyung~?” Changkyun asked, blinking a few times before looking down, a tiny tinge of embarrassment coloring his cheeks pink. Smiling broadly, Kihyun bit his lip, feeling arousal swell up at the adorable sight.

“Yes!!” Kihyun replied, voice eager. Giggling, Changkyun began scurrying to the other room to prepare for his little fashion show… and something more~ <3


End file.
